This invention is designed to fix a typical handle-trigger assembly, such as a pressure washer, in the open position among other uses as described later.
A frequent activity many drivers endure is washing their vehicles at self-service car washes which requires holding the handle-trigger portion in the open position while directing the high pressure water for extended periods of time. Most anyone who has performed this duty commonly experiences intense hand pain and cramping from depressing the trigger for extended periods. While this can be minimized by switching hands and taking breaks, the purchased operating time continues to count down. Since the current invention would be commonly kept in a vehicle, the incorporation of container opening is a logical and preferred. When traveling in an automobile it is common practice to purchase beverages and not have a typical opener readily available.
Women with long finger nails or people with weak hands can easily open pop-top type beverage cans with the current invention. Likewise beverages contained in bottles that have crimped on caps can easily be removed with the current invention. Previously invented devices facilitate opening same containers but do not resolve the hand strain problems as described earlier. In order for the prior art to have the same opening capabilities and remain similarly compact in size required the use of hard to form plastics and secondary operations to install a gripping edge. Further, such devices had grooves that would jam up with small items such as coins or jewelry making them a nuisance to retrieve.